Nora's Birthday Gifts
by TheSimpleAnimeWritter
Summary: Length: (by chapter) Chapter 1 - 2,252 words Chapter 2- TBD Pairing: Ren X Nora Plot: Ren and Nora One Shot Disclaimer: RWBY and its characters are NOT mine. They belong to Monyreak "Monty" Oum & Rooster Teeth since his passing I guess God Rest Monty This is my first Fanfic try not to roast to hard *Pulls pit Flame sheild and Fire Extinguisher*


Chapter 1 - Theater Fun

It was a cold winters night almost midnight but for some reason Nora had dragged Ren to the movies despite knowing Ren was tired and wanted to sleep.

"Ren!!!" She shouted at him as he stared blankly at the snow covered side walk he stood a yard or so behind her. Lost in his thought he forgot to keep pace with her and ended up stopping all together.

"What? Sorry Nora!?" Was all that Ren could come up with in his absent minded state he spoke as apologetically as he could then he tried rembember what it was he was thinking of before he had stopped to stare at the snow.

"Geez I let go of your hand for a second and you get lost in thought, Come on Ren walk with me and tell me what you where thinking"

Ren walked to her side as quickly as he could while only walk as he didn't want to be put into a headlock for making them late to the movie.

"So what were you thinking about silly" asked Nora in that usual energetic happy go lucky tone. Truth be told he was still desperately trying to find what he was going to for her birthday but more then that Ren thought about Nora's soft curves and her beautiful body.

"I um... I was... uh... just thinking" Ren tried to speak he stumbled over his thought and his words as he tried to avoid saying what was really on his mind.

"I can see that but what are you thinking about Ren?" Nora's response was followed by am all to familiar poke to tip of Rens nose and a "Boop."

After standing in the ticket sellers line with Nora Ren finally worked up the nerve to just ask her what had been on his mind.

"Nora what do you want for your birthday?" That wasn't the only question going through his mind it was just the only question he was willing to ask at the moment. Rens mind drifed from her birthday gift to what Nora meant to him and what he could mean to her.

"Well... Let me think about it Ren ok"

"Alright Nora, what movie where we here to see?" Ren asked Nora but she seemed more interested in her thoughts then on the question he had asked.

"Nora" Ren said as he nudged her with his elbow

"What?" She said with a perplexed look on her face. Her beautiful turquoise eyes staring at Rens deep Pink hued ones. She stoped and looked at his eyes for what seemed like hours to both of them all in the hopes of coming up with what it is Ren might have asked seconds prior.

"What movie were we here for Nora?" Ren repeated in his semi formal tone.

"Oh uh we were her to see the 12:45 showing of Violets Garden" Nora Looked deeply into Rens eyes again and wonder what stroke of fortune brought her to him all those years ago. Who was she to have been so blessed by fate that after all those years Ren still walked by her side.

"Thank you Nora" Ren saying her name in such a grateful tone seemed to do something to her even Ren have no idea what it could have been though as hed spoken this way to her thousands of times before. Ren pondered what could possibly be going through her mind as her face when back to her blank thinking expression she wore earlier.

As Ren walked closer to the ticket seller he dragged Nora behind him she walked of her own power but she walked without direction so he was basically guilding her so she'd follow he where ever he whent it worked a little to well as she ended up walking headfirst into his back and ended up holding him for a couple of seconds longer then two friends would normally.

She shook her head side to side as if knocking off some sort of spell that had placed her in a trance before she spook "Sorry Renny" Nora smiled as she said his old nickname it had been ages it seemed almost like an eternity since she had last invoced the Little nickname.

Ren froze Renny now that was something she hadn't called him in quite a very long time not since they where children. When Rem had finale emerged from my thoughts of the old days of just Nora and him he realized that Nora had already paid for the tickets and was dragging him by his wrist into the theater.

"Ren" she said with a light smile and a ticket in her out stretched hand towards him. Ren took the ticket and returned her smile.

Ren got lost in thought again thinking of all the mischief they used to get into when they were younger when they were on our own when he had her all to himself he was so focused on his thoughts that Ren almost missed Nora speaking under her breath.

"I want you for my birthday, Ren" Nora thought to herself, She wondered how longed she had waited to speak those words to him. How long she had waited to say them and how she dreamed about laying with him and about how now wasn't the best time to tell him then she noticed the look on Rens face had she accidentally spoken those words allowed. Ren looked absolutely infatuated with every detail of Nora from her bright pink skirt and leggings to her bright orange hair.

Ren couldn't believe what he'd just heard his head flooded with the thought of Nora every little detail of her smile her laugh her body. Nora walked a little ahead of him and He took the opportunity to take a good long look at Nora's gorgeous and well toned ass along with her beautiful perfectly curved hips. Ren soon realized he'd gotten a little too into her body as he felt the tightness in the front of his pants getting worse. Ren blushed at though of what Nora would think if she knew that he was fantasizing about her well rounded ass.

"Ren, Where gonna be late for the movie let's put some pep in our step" she then rushed off to one of the theaters at the far right end of the theater it was Theater 19. He followed her closely to the door and opened it for her.

The Theaters Lights had already been dimmed for the movie but you could easily tell that the walls of the theater were a rather unusual Velvet red color with a thin gold stripe no larger then a centimeter across placed every foot and a half or so. The golden strips in the pattern stopped just about an inch or two above the floor to make room for a black plastic foot board that stretched along the entire theater wall from the entrance where we came in to the front of the theater where the movie was starting. Nora choose seats two rose back from the very front of the theater and dead center in front of the screen. The Theater was mostly empty the closest person being 8 Rows back from them near the top of the Theater.

Ren found it hard to concentrate on the movie as the bulge in the front of hid pants would be easily visible if Nora was to look over. But Ren couldn't help think about what he wanted to do to Nora he wanted to make love with her and have his way in every naught position he could dominate her in. In the light of the dimly lit theater He could see the outline of Nora's beautiful 34D sized breast.

Out of pure sexual want for her Ren started to rub the bulge in my pants slowly at first as he didn't want anyone to notice what he was doing least Ren suddenly froze when I heard a familiar voice seductively in his ear whisper.

"Do you need some help with little Ren down there?"

It was Nora she spoke with a soft ear to ear grin. Nora moved her hand so she could brush Rens out of the way so she could continue where he had frozen in his tracks. Ren had to bite his lip to stop himself from moaning at the simple seductive nature that had filled her voice. Nora waisted no time as she started rubbing Rens bulge a bit faster then he himself was in charge of his pleasure. It didn't help any either when he was trying to hide his little moans.

Nora's cheeks burned a bright red as she started to rub her entrance with her free hand it made a slight wet sticky noise even as she did so through her undoubtedly wet Neon Pink Panties. It came as a great surprise to Ren when he realized that She had started to unzip his pants.

"N-Nora..." He moaned softly trying to get her attention. It was no use she was to engrossed in both pleasuring him and herself. So he had to stop her by grabbing her wrist to which she responded with an perplexed look.

"What Ren?" she said with a smirk.

"Nora we need to stop before we get caught" Ren said nervously looking around the theater to make sure no one had there gaze fixed on them.

"I'm sorry are you trying to say your gonna let lose the flood gates of my hormones by playing with yourself next to me then try and deny me your hard throbbing cock, Ren?" Nora spook in a tone that was unfamiliar to me a tone of sexual desire and sarcasm she held all the cards and she knew it.

Ren relented and gave Into his pleasure and horny teenage body and answered her question. "N-no"

"Good Ren now please let go of my wrist and I'll show you a real good time Ok"

Nora spook with such excitement and vigor that Ren felt compelled to listen to her and so he let go of her wrist and she continued to unzip my pants till the zipper was as far down as it would go. Then Nora unbutton the single button on Rens boxers and last obstacle in her way of having her prize when she did Rens hard throbbing member popped out of his boxers and stood erect as she slowly slide her hand around my shaft and started to stroke slowly as a tease for stopping her earlier.

"Oh look little Ren wants to play" Nora continued to stroke slowly and planted a kiss on the head of Rens throbbing member.

despite it being a tease Ren still had to fight back a considerably loud moan as she did so.

"I've got to say Ren you've got a massive cock and I want it ALL your gonna let me have it right..." Nora flicked the tip lightly as she spoke which caused Ren to gasp a little each time she did.

"Y-yes you can N-nora..." I said gasping for breath as she picked up the pace on her strokes.

"Yay... Ren tell me when your close" She picked up the pace again to a speed that Ren didn't even think was possible for a hand to pull off while still remaing undetectable to people around us.

Ren nodded as best he could not trusting himself to speak lest he get them both caught with a loud moan that might pass from his lips if he did open his mouth.

Nora continued her shenanigans by slipping her other hand into my boxers and cupping and squeezing his balls periodically. Much to Rens pleasure and dismay as he had to fight back a moan each time she squeezed even lightly.

Ren knew if she kept going at this rate he wasn't gonna last much longer Ren desperately wanted to cum but he also didn't want this all to end so soon. Sadly he was all to right as he got closer and closer to the edge Ren taped Nora repeatedly on the arm to tell her he was at the edge of his rope to which she responded by leaning down and spreading her soft lips over the head of his cock and sliding her tongue and mouth down around his cock and sucking as hard as she could while also squeezed his balls tightly Ren couldn't fight it any more and moaned into the air however he was cut off by Nora's hand that wasn't stroking hid cock sliding her longest two digits into his mouth her fingers still covered with her sweet juices. Sadly she had to stop squeezing his balls to silence him.

These final acts by Nora were to much for Ren to handle and he sprayed his hot cum down Nora's throat all the while moaning her name into her wet fingers that were still conveniently stuck in his mouth.

"Good boy Ren"

After Ren's body stopped twitching from its orgasm Nora removed her fingers from his throat she then licked up the rest of his cum that had dribbled out of her mouth and run down his cock.

They both fixed there's cloths just as the lights in the theatre when back to normal light mode.

"Thanks Nora I'll make it up to you promise" was all Ren could get out before drifting to sleep. Nora smiled and picked up Ren and carried him home...


End file.
